1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to music teaching systems and methods and, more particularly, to music teaching systems and methods which are used to acquaint young children with music and musical instruments.
2. Prior Art
Many music teaching systems have been devised to acquaint young children with musical endeavors. However, prior art teaching methods concentrate on teaching musical notation rather than initial performance of musical compositions. Because of this focus, prior art teaching systems and methods are somewhat complex for young novices to learn.
Some attempts have been made to use color to aid in teaching music. Colored hand bell sets are currently sold, with each hand bell and its associated musical note being marked with a color. Corresponding colored notes are depicted on a musical staff, shown on a large chart. The instructor then points to the colored notes on the staff and the students play the bells corresponding to the colored notes. Children have difficulty concentrating on the chart, since multiple notes are shown on the chart, and the musical staff notation can be initially confusing. Other prior art systems also display of entire lines of music, utilizing various means to associate the musical note(s) played with the one(s) displayed. While the use of multiple musical instruments (such as hand bells) encourages group participation and interest, the problems of overall instructor control and elicitation of the proper response remain.